Vampyr Rising
by Ravenic Tauro
Summary: Harry Potter died 6 years ago. In his place Raphael Ţepeş rose, to bring power back to the once powerful Vampyrs. After saving Fleur from an attack, they form a bond. What happens when the Triwizard Tournament comes into play? HIATUS: SEE PROFILE
1. The Rising

**Vampyr Rising**

**A/n: Surprise! I meant to get this up before Halloween, but things happen. Anyway this is an idea that came up when I was trying to come up with a vampire!Harry story. Harry is 2 years older than canon, no one else is different. Voldemort did not attack the Potters until Harry was 3. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I stake any claims that say I do so.**

_Can you accept me for what I am when I am the thing feared most?_

_Can you accept me for what I am when I am the thing wanted most?_

_Are we really that different or are we the same?_

_The differences matter naught;_

_For we have each other._

_V and V._

_R 3 F_

_-From the diary of Fleur Delacour_

**Chapter 1: The Rising**

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

The shattered body of an eleven year Harry Potter lay crumpled inside of the cupboard that was his room. For once Harry could not understand why he was beaten this time. Usually it had something to do with his 'freakishness' yet this time it was not that he thought. While he had been cooking dinner for the Dursleys he had accidently cut himself with a knife and had under some impulse licked the blood off his finger. That was apparently the wrong thing to do as his Uncle Vernon had went on a rage and threw Harry to the ground.

All of the previous beatings up until this paled in comparison to this one. Harry was sure that this time he had numerous broken bones including at least one of his legs. The only thing that Harry was happy about was that they had thrown him into his 'room'.

The cupboard was small, only barely large enough to hold him somewhat comfortably. Other than that the room was completely unremarkable, except that it was completely black. Absolutely no light filtered in through the cracks along the wall and during the night it was completely pitch black. It for this reason and this reason alone that Harry liked his room or even living with his relatives.

The reason for this was when he was in the darkness he felt that he was truly home. When the blackness surrounded him it felt almost comforting, and he seemed to heal faster from his injuries here. In fact he seemed to thrive in the darkness; so much so that he preferred to stay in his cupboard room than anything else. He frequently stayed awake all through the night just to stay in the only time he felt comforted. During the day he seemed almost lethargic and unconsciously shied away from direct sunlight. It was almost as if he was a vampire, but as he could walk in sunlight that seemed unlikely. And besides he didn't believe in that sort of stuff. The darkness seemed like his only family, not the Dursleys who he'd been stuck with since his parents had died. The darkness seemed to embrace him as one of its own and he gladly accepted its gift and love.

He had never told anyone about his seemingly unusual affinity for the dark for the reason that he knew he would be punished beyond anything else he had ever felt. He knew that the Dursleys would make his life a living hell if they knew and would probably make sure that he never came near anything remotely dark again. Thus no one knew about his secret.

However this time was different. The normal strength that usually came from the darkness was not present. The dark simply seemed to embrace him as a mother would have, albeit it seemed to be hugging him apologetically as though saying that it was sorry that it couldn't help him. Harry felt that his was going to be end, his body was just too broken in order to heal itself.

"Someone please help me." He managed to croak out before he passed out, hoping that just this once someone would finally hear him.

And someone did.

-Vampyr Rising-

**Somewhere in Romania**

Castiel Marki was a patient man. Hell, he'd been waiting for over four hundred years for something to happen. Never once would he have believed that what he had been waiting for would occur today in the monotony that had become routine for him.

Castiel was not by any means a normal person. He could even be described as human. He was much more than that. He was a vampyr. He had been alive for over five hundred years by now, being the Keeper of the Line. He was the one that went to the new heirs and prepared them. That was his job anyway. Castiel was a vampyr, not a vampire like his unworthy cousins, but a vampyr. Albeit he was the last of the known vampyrs, but he knew that eventually an heir to the Ţepeş line would arise and take the vampyrs back to greatness. Thus was his patience. He had nothing but time.

Vlad Ţepeş III had been the first of vampyrs, while his cousin Dracula had been the first of the vampires. As such he was sometimes confused as him and was sometimes called Dracul. At the time vampyrs were heavily feared, but not because of what they were, rather because of their power and skills. Vampyrs were known as users of the Shadow Arts and became very skilled in their chosen profession, assassins. They could take out any target silently and without mess, leaving behind no trace of the death that had occurred there. Very skilled in their art they had been called upon by governments all around the world to take out high-stake targets.

However over time the vampyrs began fading into oblivion as the more commonly known vampires became more and more feral and attacking citizens losing whatever reputation they had. Thus the vampyrs went underground to hide from the masses out for their blood as they were confused for their cousins, only helping those who really needed their help, before they too faded way.

Over time the numbers of vampyrs began dwindling until only a handful remained, one of those being an heir of Vlad the Impaler. Eventually it came down to just the Ţepeş heir and Castiel.

Then during the last battle involving vampyrs, Ţepeş was fatally hit and knew that he was to about to die. However before he did he gave Castiel an important role: to raise his heir when the time had come and bring the power that was once the vampyr's back to greatness. He would not tell Castiel how he had had a child as it was known that he had not had a wife, but he told him that he did indeed have a child. A daughter and that it had been predicted that the Ţepeş line would eventually rise again.

Thus Castiel waited. For over four hundred years he waited. Now the time had come. Castiel had felt it when the heir had called out for help and felt the darkness begging him to accept the child. Castiel knew that the Heir was ready to rise again.

Next to him the shadows opened themselves up and Castiel stepped into them disappearing to the heir's side.

-Vampyr Rising-

**Hogwarts Headmasters Office**

In the dead quiet of Albus Dumbledore's office along a far shelf lay a few silver instruments shaped somewhat like globes. Each of these instruments held a particular use, although no one but Dumbledore himself knew of their purpose. Every visitor to his office had at some point in time had wondered about their purpose, but not once had Albus revealed any of them. The only thing that he would say about them was that they were for 'the Greater Good'; however no one really knew what that meant.

In temporarily empty office, one of the silver instruments began heating up and steam began billowing from the base of the object. Suddenly the object exploded, taking with it the other instruments next to it. Something had happened whatever had been tied to those magical objects.

Yet it would be months until during a meeting with new professor who asked what the purpose of the silver debris on the shelf was that it would be noticed that the instruments were destroyed.

-Vampyr Rising-

**British Ministry of Magic**

**Department of Mysteries**

**Hall of Prophecies**

The Department of Mysteries was almost never occupied, at least to the untrained eye. However the Hall of Prophecies was even more isolated and emptied than the rest of the department. This was for the simple reason that prophecies were hardly ever made any more and those that where were created and recorded in the presence of the one unspeakable that had an office nearby, away from the strange emptiness and wisps of mystery that radiated from there.

In the dead silence of the hall, somewhere along the south wall, if one could pinpoint a direction in the god forsaken hall, an activated prophecy suddenly turned completely black as the white fog drained out of it. The now black sphere cracked straight down the middle as an unearthly scream of pain shattered the deathly silence of the hall.

-Vampyr Rising-

**6 Years Later**

**France**

**Summer**

Raphael "Cree" Creed Ţepeş, gazed into the darkness made by the new moon into the beautiful landscape that was France below him. He reflected on the past six years. As told to him by this adopted father Castiel, he had been brutally beaten to the point of death by his supposed relatives when he was 11 and thrown into complete darkness where he had died. However he had not fully died, instead the darkness had fully embraced him and released his vampyr heritage from its bonds. The darkness had lead Castiel to him, who had taken him in and raised him as a true vampyr he was and the heir to Vlad Ţepeş III, who was also known as Vlad the Impaler.

Since he could not remember his name from his past life he had been renamed as Raphael, taking the name of the archangel in recognition of his rebirth into this better life. He had been trained in the Shadow Arts and martial arts, which were among the skills needed to become an assassin. With his resilience and quick learning, he had become somewhat of a god in the assassin underground and had earned the feared reputation he had. Since that moment six years ago, Raphael had begun turning the willing cult groups that remembered the old ways as he was the only one at the moment who could turn someone because of the fact that he was the heir to the first. Overtime underground vampyrs came forward and joined the ranks under Raphael. His personal assassin group known as the Shades became highly feared in the dark community because of their ruthlessness and power. It was under this that Raphael had begun the Regime of the Vampyrs. The vampyrs had begun rising again.

After six years of working he had decided that he had needed a break from the forests of Romania and constant worked that needed done and had left for France on an impulse vacation. Now, surveying the landscape he wondered why he had chosen France in the first place. Not that it wasn't beautiful, for it was, but he couldn't understand why he had gone here; it was almost as if he had been drawn there.

Had anyone been able to see him they would have seen quite the view. Standing at about 6'6' he made an impressive sight with short coal black hair that was long enough to cover his forehead and the ungodly but faded lightning bolt scar that cut across his features. The most powerful part of his face was his eyes which shown of a pitch black that seemed to draw you in and trap you in subconscious.

However it is not any of those that would have drawn a viewer's eye. That was reserved for the gigantic leathery black wings that flowed from his back. Raphael had no particular reason for having them on display today, as he could retract them, but he liked to have them fanned out, feeling the wind beneath them. After the darkness, he felt the most at home amongst the sky and he spent hours a day just gliding along above the forests of Romania. Now however, he sat crouched on the battlements of the cathedral with his wings fanned out to the sides, which were simply floating lazily in the breeze. For a moment he thought of the irony of the feared Raphael the vampyr assassin being on top of a cathedral devoted to Raphael the archangel.

Raphael was brought out of his musings by a sharp cry of distress from far below him. Deciding that he was bored anyway and in need of something to do, Raphael jumped off the battlement and dived towards the ground, his wings folded against his back. As he neared the rapidly approaching ground he saw a group of about four men surrounding a girl with silvery blond hair, who looked to be about his age collapsed on the ground. Tucking his wings tightly against his back Raphael performed a half flip and landed right in front the girl, his wings flaring out menacingly.

Cocking his head slightly to the side he looked at the four men. "I think that you should leave"

The four men cringed slightly before stepping up defiantly, one of them speaking as the leader. "No, I think you should leave boy. It is our job to capture this…monster and take her. Now leave before you get hurt."

"So be it"

Instantly the four men drew wands and began shooting spells at him. Raphael skillfully dodged all four spells letting them harmlessly splash against the way behind him.

"Is that it?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Four sickly green beams of light erupted from their wands and hurtled on their way towards Raphael. However just as they appeared about to connect with him he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before reappearing directly behind the leftmost one and he reached around and cleanly snapped his neck. Instantly the other three men whirled towards him and sent more green jets of light at him. Nimbly sidestepping all three, Raphael darted forward a small dagger slipping into his hand from the sleeve of the black hoodie that he wore and slammed the hilt of the dagger into the nose of one, knocking him backward where his head collided quite painfully against a metal dumpster, before twirling it around and throwing it straight into the heart of a second.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Turning surprised towards the last attacker he was stuck by beam of light directly above his heart. However the man's eyes widened considerably when Raphael just stood there, seemingly not affected by the unstoppable killing curse.

"You can't kill what's already dead" Raphael sneered to the shocked man as his nails lengthened into four inch long talons and thrust his arm forward impaling the man straight through the heart in a manner that was reminiscent of his late ancestor. The man's last sight on earth was the wicked looking canines of Raphael lengthening into fangs.

With a squelch Raphael pulled out his hand and looked all of the blood covering it with interest, before licking it off and turning towards the girl.

The girl was slightly shorter than he was with smooth silvery blond hair cascading down her back and framing her beautiful face which was eclipsed by the beautiful sky blue eyes filled with pain and sadness. She was beautiful in ways that he could not describe in spite of the blood covering her lithe body. She looked at him with a mixture of hope and fear in her eyes as he walked towards her collapsed form. Crouching down he looked her over, noticing the thick cuts and bruises that covered her body, which was barely covered by the shreds of what remained of her clothes.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently.

"N..no. Please help me" With that she lost consciousness.

Raphael looked at her in sadness and grief, something that he had not felt in over six years since he had become a vampyr. For some reason he felt connected to this girl, in a way that he could not understand. With his enhanced hearing Raphael could hear her heart starting to slow until it came to point that he knew that she wouldn't make it.

At once he knew that he could not let her die. He felt drawn towards this girl and he felt as if the world wouldn't be the same without this beautiful creature. In that moment he decided to do something that he had vowed he would never do: involuntarily turn someone, but he felt that he had to do this. He carefully took her sliced wrist and licked as minuscule amount of blood that was required to turn someone from the wound. He then lengthened a talon on his right hand and slit his wrist letting some blood begin to flow outward and gently pressed the cut to her lips and she unconsciously began sucking on the cut. Feeling the blood flow into her mouth just as her heart stopped beating, he hoped that he had acted quickly enough.

Healing his wrist with a quick lick to the cut, he picked up her lithe body in his arms and prepared to take her to his apartment in the city while she turned. Raphael was just about to leave when he noticed a silver locket lying on the ground where it had slipped out of her limp hand. Bending down he picked it up and looked at it. It was a small heart shaped locket with a small engraving on the back.

_For my sister Fleur, _

_we'll always have each other._

-Vampyr Rising-

**A/n: I felt that this was a good place to stop. This fic will most likely be slow updating as my other fic **_**Death's Angel**_** will probably take precedence. It is also currently unbeta-ed. If you would like to beta it let me know.**

**~Cain**


	2. The Awakening

**Vampyr Rising**

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or claim in any way that I do so.**

**A/n: Sorry this took so long, but college got in the way. Part of chapter 1 was edited so you may want to look at that. Special thanks to McGurrin for his beta work and his help when I was stuck. Also thanks to Olaf74 for making my day with his review.**

"_Neither of us knew what the results of her turning would be. We just knew that she would be special, the first ever Vampyr/Veela hybrid. To this day, only she and my son know the full extent of it." – Master Vampyr Castiel Marki in his personal writings_

"_I knew instantly that she was different, but I felt nothing but the same as I had my whole life for her. She's my sister, and that will never change." – Gabrielle Delacour on her sister's turning_

-Vampyr Rising-

Formats:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"**French"**

Raphael gazed down upon the pale body of the young woman he had turned three days ago. Following her involuntary turning he had taken her to his small apartment in France and called his adopted father about what to do but he had not yet responded. He had tried to find out what he could about the woman, but all he had been able to figure out was that she was named Fleur based off of the locket he had found clutched in her hand. Other than that he had not been able to find anything else.

He hoped that she would be able to forgive him for him turning her. While not as serious as being turned into a vampire, the step from human to vampyr was still vast. They were not as feral or animalistic as their vampire cousins, but they were still vampyrs. Now however Raphael was slightly worried for he had figured that she would have awoken by now. Most of the time it only takes about a day for a human to change into a vampyr, based on his experiences of turning others over the past six years; but she had been unconscious for over three days.

He could tell that she was turning, already her body had grown slightly taller and her skin was now the same pale white as his. However something was wrong. It almost seemed like something else was changing, something fundamental to her being, but at the moment he wasn't sure what. So he was now forced to just wait.

Raphael looked over at her as she twitched slightly. She was a beautiful woman, someone he hoped that he could get to know. He had no idea why, but he still felt drawn to her. He couldn't understand it. As a vampyr and an assassin he was known for being cold and heartless, yet he felt himself caring very dearly for what happened to this girl. It confused him to no end.

He was brought out of his musings by a hand on his shoulder. For a moment nothing was said before Raphael looked up to his father.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure Cree. There must be something different with her. She may not have been completely human." Castiel said softly.

"What would that do to her?"

"I'm not sure. Normally I'd say that the vampyr blood would override whatever it is she is, but it seems like it's…combining with it."

Silence filled the room as Raphael looked over at the girl again with something akin to sadness in his eyes.

"Why do I feel so much for her?" he said after a moment, trusting that Castiel would know what he was talking about. After six years together he knew that Castiel could read him like a book.

Castiel was silent for a moment as he thought it over.

"Maybe you are meant to be together Cree. I'm really not sure. We'll just have to wait for her to wake up."

It wouldn't be for another day that she woke up.

Raphael was alone sitting by her bed playing her hair, as it was habit of vampyrs to be in contact with each other, when she awoke. Vampyrs liked to be in constant connection with each other, something that is believed to have carried over from the fact that vampyrs were quite sexual beings and felt very close to each other. It also helped that he had been the one to turn her and that he felt connected to her.

Her now glowing clear sky blue eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness, before she flinched slightly at the closeness between herself and the man leaning over her.

"How are you feeling?" Raphael asked gently as he continued to slowly stroke her hair.

"O..Ok." she stuttered quietly as he mouth was quite dry from being unconscious for four days.

"Here drink this" he said as he helped her sit up and placed a cup of water at her lips.

Drinking some, she leaned back. "Thanks"

"You're welcome." He said. "What's your name? I haven't been able to find out much about you after the attack."

"Fleur. Fleur Delacour" she replied slowly.

"Fleur. That's a beautiful name. My name is Raphael."

"Thank you" she said meekly. "Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment in France, about four miles from where you were attacked."

Fleur gasped and tried to get up as she remembered the attack. "Gabby! My family is probably so worried!"

Raphael gently pushed her back down onto the bed. "You're in no condition to be going anywhere at the moment."

Outside a car slammed on its brakes, and Fleur started at the sudden noise with her now enhanced hearing. "What was that?" she yelled.

Raphael pushed her down again. "It was just a car outside"

"A…a car? How could I hear a car from outside?"

Raphael sighed as he knew that he had to tell her what she had become.

"It's because of what you are now" he began.

"What does being veela have to do with me hearing that? We don't have that enhanced of hearing."

He paled slightly as he realized what she had been before. While Raphael himself had nothing to do with magical world because of his being a vampyr, that didn't mean that he was ignorant of it. He was in fact quite observant of them, as the magical ministries sometimes tried to send vampire hunters, like the ones that had been after Fleur, after his people. Thus he knew what a veela was, and only now realized the repercussions of what he had done.

"That...that has nothing to do with it. It's that you are now a vampyr." He said slowly.

"VHAT!" Raphael suddenly found himself flung across the room where he smashed into the opposing wall, leaving a large dent where he collided, spider web cracks spreading out from the impression. Standing over him was an enraged Fleur. An enraged, slightly avian Fleur who was also holding deep blue flame in her hands. Raphael was shocked, for one reason he was surprised that she had such sudden strength and that she was still able to conjure passion fire.

"Vhat did you say?" Fleur said angrily as she stalked towards the downed figure of the young vampyr leader.

"I said that you were a vampyr. I had to turn you." He said weakly as he tried to back away from the very hot flames getting steadily near him.

"How could I be a vampire?" she yelled at him throwing the ball of fire at him. The fire collided with his left arm leaving 1st degree burns up and down his arm, his flesh literally burning away from his arm. For the first time in over four years Raphael screamed out in pain, as the natural enemy of both vampyrs and vampires alike tore at his flesh.

His scream seemed to snap Fleur out of her rage as she took in the face of the man that she recognized as the one that saved her from the four hunters. Sinking to the floor Fleur started sobbing.

"Vhy?" her French accent become more pronounced in her horror.

Shaking at the large amount of pain and clutching his torched arm, Raphael managed to pull himself over to the distraught girl.

"Because you were about to die."

"Vhy? Vhy, did you 'ave to turn me? Being a vampire is worze than death."

Reaching over with his good arm Raphael drew the Fleur into his chest and she instantly started crying into his singed shirt.

"You are not a vampire Fleur. You are a vampyr."

"Vhat's the difference?"

"Many things are different between us and our animal cousins. But when I came across you by that cathedral and saw that you were about to die I just couldn't let you die. I'm not really sure why, but I just felt drawn to you."

"I know what you mean. I feel somewhat drawn to you too." She said after a minute, her accent becoming less pronounced as she calmed down.

"I can't understand why though. I've never met you as far as I know and I'm sure I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you."

Fleur blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you. I'm sorry for burning you."

Raphael laughed slightly in spite of the pain coming from his burned arm. "I'll be ok. We heal extraordinarily fast."

Fleur looked at him somberly "So what exactly is the difference between us?"

"Quite a bit. Unlike our vampire cousins we do not need blood to survive, but we still have a strong desire for blood, but it isn't required. We can function perfectly well on human food. However when we drink blood it will make us stronger than if we didn't. Unlike vampires we do not need to kill those that we feed from. In fact you shouldn't feed totally from a person as it can make us momentarily weak, due to the sudden influx of nutrients. We can also walk out into sunlight. We will not crumble to ash in it. If we stay too long in the UV, it can burn us slightly. However we will unconsciously shy away from direct light and prefer the darkness of the night, for it is there that we are truly alive. We also don't like flames very much as you can see by my arm. Also like vampires we have a demonic form of sorts, however ours is not caused by bloodlust, and rather we can control it and only engage certain aspects of it if we wish too." To prove his point Raphael lengthened one of his talons before retracting it.

"As vampyrs we are naturally not as feral and animalistic as vampires. We also have a natural control over the shadows and its abilities. Our reflexes and senses are also more finely tuned than that of vampires.

Vampyrs are also very affectionate creatures, which is why you are taking so much solace and comfort from my contact. It is even more so because we are somewhat bonded because I am the one that turned you."

Fleur tightened her grip on Raphael at that last statement.

"What about me?"

"We're not sure."

"We?"

"My father Castiel. Like I said, we are not exactly sure about you. Usually when someone of another bloodline is turned the vampyr gene will overcome the previous ones. Which is why I cannot do magic. However you are different. You seem to still have the veela abilities, like that passion fire for example."

Fleur blushed at that. "It was an accident"

Raphael smiled "I know, but man that hurt like a bitch."

"Really? I don't think it's ever been that strong before."

"Maybe the turning strengthened your veela genes also."

"Possibly."

"So tell me about yourself Fleur."

Fleur then proceed to tell Raphael about her family, she had one sister, Gabrielle and her parents Apolline and Sebastian; her schooling at Beauxbatons and her life so far.

"My family is probably so worried. How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for about four days."

"Four days!"

"Yes, that's why I was worried, most of the time it only takes about a day for someone to fully turn. It took you four days, add to the fact that you already have control over your power and reflexes as well as your veela powers, you will be special Fleur. The first ever Vampyr/Veela hybrid."

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was my pleasure. Now let's get you back onto the bed, you need to rest for a little bit more and I need to get myself some healing."

Raphael helped her into the bed with his one good arm and smiled at her.

"If you need anything just call. I'll hear you."

He then turned around and walked into the shadows along the wall into the shadow realm in order to heal himself.

-Vampyr Rising-

Raphael walked out of the shadows some time later into the sitting room and sat down across from his father.

"That must have hurt." Castiel began wryly. "I don't think I've hear you scream out like that in over four years."

"Shut up."

Castiel laughed. "So what did she do?"

"Threw passion fire at me."

Castiel paled "Passion fire?"

"Oh yeah, she's a damn veela. Hurt like a bitch too."

"You mean she still retained her veela abilities?"

"From what I can tell. Although she's only exhibited the passion fire so far."

"She's going to quite special."

"Really?" Raphael replied sarcastically "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Quiet you. So does she have any family?"

"Yes, her parents and a younger sister. We'll go see them when she feels better."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean veela are pretty much taught to fear vampires since we are the known as the rulers of the dead."

"But they're still her family. They deserve to know. Besides we are different than vampires. Hopefully that will work for us."

"I hope you right."

"Me too. Me too."

-Vampyr Rising-

Raphael again sat at Fleur's bedside playing with her hair as had become habit of his. It was strangely soothing to him. He knew that it was partially because of the fact that he had been the one to turn her, but it bothered him as he had never experienced anything like this with any of the other people he had turned. He had spent most of his free time the past day sitting at her side and being in contact with her. It confused him to no end.

Fleur's eyes fluttered open and she looked up into the face of her new friend.

"ello"

"Hello Fleur."

Fleur looked at the hand that was playing with her hair and felt oddly comforted by it. Raphael noticed where she was looking and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. I liked it."

Raphael smiled down at her.

"I was thinking that we should go see your family today if you're up to it."

Fleur immediately got up out of the bed.

"Of course! I bet they're so worried"

Raphael laughed lightly. "I assume that you know where they live?"

Fleur scowled playfully at him. "Of course I know where they live! I live there too."

"Good."

He gently took her hand. "Think about where they live."

Fleur shut her eyes in thought just as the shadows in the darkened room flowed towards them and completely enveloped them before dissipating leaving no trace of the two people that had been there.

-Vampyr Rising-

**Chateau Delacour**

**France**

Chateau Delacour was a rather large estate located on the outskirts of small French muggle villa. The estate was located on almost 60 acres of beautifully landscaped land and woodland, while the house itself was about the size of an English manor while still maintaining the integrity and elegance of French architecture. Almost completely isolated from the rest of the town it had numerous wards upon it to deter the nearby population from straying too close. These wards however would not stop the two vampyrs on their way.

As twilight came and the sun had dropped low in the sky the shadows from the surrounding trees grew long and stretched towards the doorstep of the chateau almost as though they were pointing towards the destination of the vampyr lord and the wayward eldest Delacour daughter.

Two of the foremost shadows began rising up and twisting together into the forms of Raphael and Fleur before scattering from their bodies and back into the shadows from which they had come from.

Raphael looked towards Fleur, "Are you ready for this?"

"I...I think…" Fleur didn't have a chance to finish her answer as she was almost bowled over by a small silver comet that smashed into her, hugging her tightly.

"Fleur!"

Fleur looked down at her sister in surprise for a moment, before realization reached her and she swept her little sister up into a fierce hug.

"Gabby!"

Raphael looked down at the hugging duo before remarking wryly, "I didn't know your family had attack veelas."

Fleur looked up at him and scowled playfully while Gabrielle continued to fiercely clutch at her older sister.

"**Fleur I was so worried! You didn't come, I thought I lost you. You promised…." **Gabrielle babbled incoherently into her sister's chest.

"**Shhh, Gabby I'm fine"** Fleur soothed softly.

"**Gabby what is….." ** the voice trailed off as the occupants of the doorway laid eyes on their thought to be lost daughter.

Standing in the doorway were the elder Delacours. Standing a little bit shorter than the now taller Fleur, Apolline was a mirror image of Fleur although obviously older. The elder half veela had the same silvery blond hair that was trademark of veelas. Now in her shock at seeing her wayward daughter, tears were unabashedly flowing down her face at seeing someone they were beginning to fear dead. Sebastian on the other hand was taller than Fleur and his wife, while being significantly shorter than Raphael. His dark brown hair hung lankly from his head in obvious disarray, showing just how distraught he was over the supposed death of his beloved daughter.

Fleur glanced up from the trembling form of her sister into the tearful faces of her parents **"Mama, Papa…"**she got no further before they ran over and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

Raphael stood off to the side as he watched the reunited family clutch at each other, although he noticed the slight flinch from Apolline as her veela side reacted unconsciously to Fleur's now part vampyr side as well as the full vampyr radiating from Raphael, although his aura was muted significantly. He just hoped that she would be able to see past the vampyr side and see her daughter after she discovered the cause of her flinch.

After some time they began to break apart and come around to the real world. Slowly they untangled themselves and noticed Raphael waiting silently off to the side.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked in English.

"**I am Raphael, Monsignor Delacour. Your daughter's rescuer." **he replied in perfect French, purposely leaving his surname out.

"**Rescuer…"** here he trailed off before turning towards Fleur who was being carefully scrutinized by her mother as though trying to figure out what was different about her. **"What happened Flower?"**

"**I was…"** Fleur began to break down as the memories of the attack suddenly flooded her thought. Raphael silently walked over before anyone else could react and pulled her into his arms and picked her up and she unconsciously cuddled into his embrace, being comforted by his presence.

"**Perhaps this would be better done inside, non?" **Raphael asked the Delacour patriarch.

Sebastian looked stunned at the closeness between his daughter and his man, as well as Fleur's breakdown and could only motion towards the door which the man seemed to glide completely silent through. Slightly dazed, Sebastian and the rest of his family followed the duo into the house and towards the sitting room.

Once inside Raphael sat on a couch drawing Fleur into his lap as she cried into his shirt. Gabrielle seated herself right next to Raphael and her sister to offer support to her emotional exhausted sister, while her parents took seats around them. It was several minutes before Fleur was able to compose herself and begin her story.

"F…four days ago I was walking by St. Raphael's Cathedral* after coming leaving the park with Colette and was walking towards the apparition point when I walked by an alleyway and was grabbed and thrown to the ground. When I looked to see how had grabbed me I saw four men who I immediately recognized as hunters and they said that..that I should reward them for doing their job." Fleur trailed off as she thought of what might have happened if Raphael hadn't been there to save her. She looked up into the horrified faces of her parents.

_**Flashback Start**_

_Fleur trembled as she looked up into the leering faces of the four men who surrounded her._

"_What…what do you want?"_

_The obvious ringleader of the group jeered down at her. "It should be obvious you little slut. We were just doing our jobs, catching whores like you, and now I think that you should reward us for doing it so well. Don't you agree?" He finished rhetorically._

_Fleur couldn't answer as the realization of what they wanted to do to her flashed before her eyes and felt completely helpless and disgusted as forcing a veela is a horrible thing to do. It is completely wrong and as veelas are creatures of love, raping on can result in the complete breakdown of the sanity of the veela. And Fleur knew that she was completely helpless against the veteran hunters in front of her._

_The four men continued to leer at her as they fired off cutting hexes towards her clothes not caring in the slightest if they cut her in the process. Fleur cried out in pain as a particular deep cut appeared across her cheek. The ringleader of the group began walking suggestively towards her, when a large shadow dropped down in front of her, cutting off her view of the hunters. She vaguely heard the shadow threatening the men and the resulting battle. Fleur felt herself getting weaker as her blood continued to pour out from the deep gashes in her skin and her vision continued to steadily get worse and she slipped in and out of consciousness. The last thing she remembered before she fell into the sweet embrace of death was her savior asking her if she was ok._

_**Flashback End**_

Fleur looked up through tear streaked eyes into the horrified and relieved faces of her family. Apolline however looked thoughtful at her daughter and her rescuer.

"How did you survive those gashes?"

Fleur looked up sharply into the face of her mother and quickly snapped her head towards Raphael. Raphael looked down at her worried face and softly stroked her cheek and whispered quietly so only she would hear.

"It'll be ok, just tell her"

Fleur nodded slowly and looked towards the pensive face of her mother.

"It's because…because I was turned." She said almost inaudibly.

"WHAT!"

**A/n: Sorry to end it there but I wanted to get up a new chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter written soon. I will be post a poll on my profile answer there or in a review if you wish: Should Raphael be aware of his past as Harry Potter?**

***As far as I'm aware there is no St. Raphael's Cathedral in France, or anywhere else for that matter, I made it up for my own purposes.**

**~Cain**


	3. His Soul Part 1: Lost

**Vampyr Rising**

**Chapter 3: His Soul Part 1: Lost**

**Cain stood on the edge of the cliff at the End watching as the sun fell behind the horizon of the water, his black shadowy cloak billowing out around him in the sharp wind.  
A flutter of wings was all that alerted him before a gentle weight landed on his shoulder.  
Turning to the raven he looked at her with what could only akin to hopefulness.  
"I hope this works Colette"  
The raven only cawed in response.  
"I know I was just getting to that. I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to do so. I do own any noncanon characters and ideas."  
As he finished up he turned back to the horizon just in time to see a flash of green light up the sky. A happy smile crossed his features as he realized that their journey had been successful.**

**A/n: Thanks to my beta McGurrin. Also thanks to all those who reviewed, and I hope that this is some of the expansion that some of you were asking for. **

"_They say that the soul is a fickle thing, yet it contains the very thing that drives us for a sense of being. For him, that sense is her and he will not stop until it has been quenched. That cross is a constant reminder that he hasn't fulfilled his promise yet." – _Vampyr Nicole Valentine when asked about Raphael's cross

-Vampyr Rising-

THEN:

"_How did you survive those gashes?"_

_Fleur looked up sharply into the face of her mother and quickly snapped her head towards Raphael. Raphael looked down at her worried face and softly stroked her cheek and whispered quietly so only she would hear._

_"It'll be ok, just tell her"_

_Fleur nodded slowly and looked towards the pensive face of her mother._

"_It's because…because I was turned." She said almost inaudibly._

"_WHAT!" _

NOW:

Fleur rocked back from the sheer force of her mother's yell. Apolline jumped to her feet and in her rage her veela aura was completely unsuppressed, and if it there were any normal males in the room, they would have fallen to their knees at the aura of beautiful rage before them. As it were, the only males in the room was her husband, and the vampyr lord who's own aura dampened the effects of the veela's to the point that he could overwhelm it if he wished too.

"What where you turned into?" Apolline visibly snarled out.

"A vampyr" came the meek reply from Fleur after a quick glance to Raphael, who sat calmly next to her.

"A VAMPIRE!"she raged "Do you understand what you have just done to this family?"

Sebastian, while visibly shocked at his daughter's change in being status, was equally shocked by his normally calm wife's reaction. Gabrielle did not seem shocked by the revelation; she just looked over at her sister with a pensive look on her face.

"Momma…"

"Fleur!" Apolline interrupted snarling "I can't believe what you have done" as if was Fleur's fault that she had nearly died and had to be turned. "You have become the one thing that deserves to be put down. You can no longer be considered a part…"

"APOLLINE!" Sebastian cut in quickly, before his wife completed her severance of their oldest daughter from the family. "You are over reacting.."

"OVER REACTING? She has just become one of the only things that all veela are taught to fear. I can not stand by as she becomes this thing" she raged, gesturing to Raphael, who was obviously the one who had turned her, seeing as to how he referenced himself as 'Fleur's savior'.

"AND YOU!" she began as she turned towards the young lord "How dare you take my daughter from me and turn her into your vile…."

At this Raphael became enraged. While he was known as a heartless killer, the one thing he valued more than anything was family. To hear this woman wish to cast her oldest daughter from the family simply because she was turned infuriated him.

"QUIET!" Raphael roared as he stood up suddenly. Unleashing his violent and powerful aura, completely smothering the veela's furious allure, he forced Apolline to instantly quiet. With his aura unleashed he seemed to have gained a few inches in height while his bottomless black eyes gained a dark red tint. "YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED!"

Unknown to him small blue licks of flame had begun rising in wisps like smoke in the clenched fists of his hands which hung at his sides. The room had fallen into shocked silence at his roar. Apolline herself seemed to have been snapped from her rage as she looked upon the specter of darkness that had appeared before her. A specter who was visibly trying to calm himself.

Sensing the incoming danger that would possibly be unleashed to wreck havoc on her mother, Fleur grabbed his clenched hand into both of her petite hands, trying to calm him down. What shocked her were the flames that had formed in the small gap between his fingers and palm. Blue flames which she knew only came from one source.

Grabbing his hand was apparently the right thing to do as her presence seemed to instantly calm him down.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Raphael began again in a much more calm voice.

"You are so willing to give up your daughter for the simple fact that she has been turned into something that you have been raised to fear. A fear which is completely unbiased as well as the fact that you didn't think that if I hadn't been there to turn her she would have very well died in that alleyway and you would be without one of your daughters. This way you still have her."

At the conclusion of his small speech Raphael seemed to grow suddenly depressed and without a word he turned and walked outside.

Fleur watched him go sadly, wondering just what was so deeply affecting her new friend. Turning to her mother she saw that Raphael's words seemed to have struck a deep chord within her. Apolline looked genuinely horror struck over what she had done.

"Mama?" she called out tentatively.

"Oh, Fleur I'm so sorry" Apolline sobbed as she embraced her daughter. "All I could think about was that you had become a monster. I didn't even stop to think that you were my daughter."

Fleur said nothing for a moment as she held her distraught mother.

"I'm not exactly what you think I am."

Apolline looked up sharply through her tears "What?"

"I haven't been turned into a vampire. Well not exactly."

"What are you then?" came the curious reply.

"A vampyr"

A shocked gasp came from the direction of her father. Turning towards him Fleur saw that he looked completely shocked.

"A vampyr? As in the Vampyr Nation, vampyr?" he asked weakly.

"Oui, Papa. A vampyr. How do you know of them?" she asked curious as to how he knew of them.

"The Vampyr Nation is one of the most powerful and dangerous groups in the world. From my job in the Ministry I have heard numerous things about their doings in France. They have a network that far encircles the globe." Sebastian stopped for a moment and the blood drained out of his face as he realized something. "What's his name again?"

"Raphael. Why?"

"Because the leader of the Vampyrs is a man by the name of Raphael I think."

"He's the leader of them?" she asked shocked.

"I believe so. Where is he anyway?" he said glancing around.

"He went outside for some reason. I'll go see what happened to him" Fleur said getting up.

"I'll talk to your mother while you do that."

-Vampyr Rising-

As Fleur walked outside she saw a shadowed figure standing a short distance away under the light of the moon.

Coming up beside him she saw that he was fingering a cross on a chain and looking sadly at it.

"Raphael?"

Raphael said nothing as he continued to look at the chain in sorrow.

Fleur placed her hand on his shoulder gently. "What's wrong?"

Raphael continued to look at the cross is sorrow and for a moment she thought that he wouldn't answer, when he began speaking in a soft voice.

"Hearing her speak about just giving you up like that, with no regard as to your future, made me think about what I lost."

"Lost?"

He turned to look at her for a moment showing her the tears that were beginning to form there before turning back to the cross in his hands.

"My sister."

Fleur didn't know what to say at his revelation.

"My sister was the most important thing in the world to me when I lost her a few years ago."

"What happened to her?"

Raphael looked at the cross a last time before tucking it back into his shirt.

"It would be easier if I showed you." He said before turning and looking deeply into her eyes, drawing her into his mind.

-Vampyr Rising-

**Raphael's Mind scape**

Fleur blinked as she left the living world and appeared in Raphael's mind. The world around her was drastically different from anything she had ever expected a mind's defenses would be.

They had appeared on a desolate shore of what was amidst what could only be described as an apocalypse. An ocean at her back was completely frozen over and looked to extend forever into the distance. Although the ice was nearly 3 feet thick, if one looked close enough they would see spider web cracks beginning to form. Surrounding her were towering skyscrapers making it apparent that they were in some sort of city. A city in the midst of a crisis. Large portions of the buildings were utterly gone and others were engulfed in undying flames and arched to the scorched sky. The some of the buildings were stripped of anything other than metal framework that built them up, while others were still intact yet consumed in flames. Few buildings were untouched by the hellish flames.

The sky itself was another matter. Flames and sparks rained down from the blackened sky like rain, clouds that would normally be only black were a vibrant red orange and gaping holes pierced through the abysmal cloud cover, leaving a view that instead of leading to the heavens, led to what could only be described as hell.

A screech alerted her to the fact that they weren't the only occupants of this dream world. Swooping down around the burning chaos were beings that would normally be described as angels. However these were no normal angels. They were completely black with wicked looking talons on their feet. Their faces were masks of shadow with only soulless white eyes glaring out at her and seemed to draw her in.

"Don't look at them" came a stern warning from her companion, who up until that moment she had forgotten.

"W…what?" she stammered.

"Don't look at them for too long or else you will experience unimaginable pain and be forced out of here."

"W..what are they?" she asked weakly.

"Valkyries. Warrior women who chose who die in battles. They carry their chosen to the afterlife." He said as he began walking through the forsaken streets littered with burned evidence of mankind's presence.

Burned out husks of cars lined the streets among the wreckage of what appeared to have been looters and rioters.

Dutifully Fleur carefully followed her companion who walked without consequence or care through the disaster ridden streets.

"This is the main defenses of my mind" he said as he gestured to the surrounding buildings.

As Fleur glanced around she thought she caught something out of the corner of her eye in the window of one buildings, but when she looked it was gone. Feeling afraid of the city she turned to see Raphael some ways ahead of her and hurried to catch up.

"The buildings are filled with dummy memories as well as…special defenses. Some worse than the Valkyries that raid the sky."

"Why..?"

"Why have such a chaos as my mind?"

Fleur nodded quickly to his back, although he seemed to know that she did as he continued.

"Because this is not my true mind. Simply the defenses. Most will see and think that my mind is simply in shambles and will not think to continue forward. They will think that my mind has been ravaged beyond repair. When it is in fact quite the opposite, for everything in here has a purpose. The buildings hold some fake memories or the imprints of other people's as well as other things, much like the Valkyries up there" he said gesturing towards the demonic angels circling the hellish sky.

They continued on in silence as they walked through the desolate streets until they came across the one place unaffected by the apocalypse going on around it: a graveyard. The graveyard was surrounded by a corpse of trees and a black wrought iron fence covered in dark green ivy with tall gates with a crest that held a silver dragon glaring menacingly at anyone who approached.

Reaching the gates Raphael pulled them open surprisingly silently and walked inside leaving Fleur to follow. The graveyard was filled with black obsidian tombstones each carved with delicate Gothic text, telling who was represented there. The center of the graveyard was dominated by tall mausoleum decorated in true Gothic style with short spires and a heavy brown door with intricate carvings, with the most prominent being a thorny rose.

It was this mausoleum that Raphael approached silently and stopped at the door running his fingers along the carving solemnly. Coming up behind him Fleur saw the name etched above the door.

_Marki-Dracul_

Fleur softly gasped at seeing the second name. Dracul was the original name of the Vlad the Impaler. By this time Raphael had stopped tracing the door and pulled open the heavy doors in silence and Fleur followed him inside and gasped.

The large room inside was made of polished marble were instead of places for bodies appeared to be drawers that blended seamlessly with the wall. It was in the center of the room that immediately drew her attention though. For placed in there was an intricate golden sarcophagus.

Raphael had stopped at the side of it and was gazing longingly at the surface. Upon the lid was carved an intricate Gothic cross that had a rose crawling its way up the bottom half before resting its flower on the right beam. The rose itself was commanding as it seemed to glow with a bright white color, instead of the usual red one expected of a rose, as though beating in time with a heartbeat. Underneath the cross was a banner with Gothic French script that read:

_Melody Alyssa Beaucourt-Marki_

_April 21, 1978- October 31, 1993_

_Toujours Pur, Toujours Sombre, Toujours Aimé_

Fleur gasped at seeing the name. Beaucourt was the last name of her best friend and she hadn't known that Aimee* had had a sister; much less one that clearly meant the world to Raphael.

"Melody was my sister" came a surprisingly soft voice from her companion, drawing Fleur out of her revere. "She was the most important part of my life and then she was taken from me."

Fleur didn't know what to say except gently take his hand hoping to lend her presence to him.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Raphael said nothing as he just looked at the glowing white rose for a moment before turning away almost unwillingly and walked towards the far wall with his hand still enveloped by the petite hand of Fleur's. Reaching the wall he pressed a rune that was nearly completely hidden and easily over looked. The wall dropped soundlessly away revealing a set of stairs that led downward.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs they came across another heavy door, equally carved with designs and another rune which he pressed. The rune glowed briefly for a moment before a click was heard as the door came unlocked and swung open. The room inside was drastically different than anything one would expect to be hidden underneath a mausoleum. Instead of a crypt, the door led into a giant library. Dominating each wall except one were towering bookcases filled with not only books but glowing white orbs as well as numerous other objects. The single uncovered wall was small and held a stone fireplace with a mantle with a large color photograph hanging on the wall depicting a coal black haired boy of about 13 with vibrant emerald green eyes with a girl of the same age with curly light brown hair and hazel eyes leaning with her head on the boys shoulder as they sat against a tree with in a grassy plain with the sky an unusual pink as the sun set.

In front of the fireplace was a pair of couches around a wooden coffee table. The wall was paneled in a dark wood while the floor was carpeted in a dark red color. The room itself while being clearly large seemed to be small with a homey feel to it.

Raphael walked to over to the couches and sat down with Fleur following behind and sitting beside him, still holding his hand.

"While Melody was not my actual biological sister she was in all that mattered. When Castiel found me when I was 11, I was not the only one he picked up. He had also found a small girl by the name of Melody Beaucourt in the streets of France and had adopted her into his family. We grew up together and were very close, more so than any siblings usually are. When I was older I became her sire when she turned, and that only proved to bring us more together. It's very likely that when we were older that she would have ruled by my side.

That changed when we were 15. On Halloween that year we were visiting a nearby town that was especially superstitious, and as was one of our pastimes we loved to travel it in our vampyr forms scaring the citizens. We had just come from a frightening a small group when we were attacked." Raphael had to stop as tears began coursing down his normally cold façade.

Fleur said nothing except reaching over and embracing him.

"A group…a group of vampire hunters in the area had heard about supposed vampire sightings and had decided that they needed to be eliminated. Unknowingly they came across us and believing us to be vampires they struck at us. I was knocked out for a moment from behind and when I came to, I saw the leader of the hunters standing over Melody smirking. Before I could do anything he staked her through the heart and set her on fire." Raphael's voice cracked as he spoke.

"I could do nothing as I watched her burn to death as the hunters stood around her laughing. I was furious but could do nothing as she died. That was when the one holding me made a fatal mistake by loosening his hold on me.

What followed was a massacre of those hunters, yet in spite of my rage the one who I had the most desire to kill had fled, leaving me with the burning body of the person I loved more than anything."

Raphael turned and pulled Fleur close to him for comfort as he cried into her hair.

Unable to do anything Fleur simply held the distraught man for nearly 30 minutes. Finally he pulled away and began speaking again.

"That day I vowed my revenge upon that hunter and did everything in my power to make him pay. However I knew that at the time I wasn't strong enough to do anything to him, so I found a way to make myself more powerful, and to this day it is one of the only things I truly regret doing."

"What was it?"

"I sold my soul."

Fleur went deathly silent at this.

"You…you…you sold your soul?" she said weakly.

"Yes"

"To the devil?" she said in the same small voice.

"Of course not" he said laughing grimly.

"Then who did you sell it too?"

Raphael looked at her in the eyes.

"What do you know about the Shadow Realm?"

"The what?"

"The Shadow Realm. Just like how this plane of existence contains all of the earthly creatures such as humans and veela, the Shadow Realm contains creatures such as shadow wolves and mephits. The Shadow Realm is basically a parallel world that overlaps this one only it is covered in shadows, with next to no light. The Shadow Realm is divided into two levels or tiers with the first being the most like the human plane while the second is mostly a no-man's land that holds the most dangerous of the shadow beings. Understand?"

Fleur nodded.

"Well the Shadow Realm is ruled by the Lord Masters of the Shadow Realm which include the 5 Greater Shadow Dragons Apep, Samil, Tanis, Szotfrin*, and Vasuki. These 5 dragons rule over much of the Shadow Realm and are some of the most powerful beings on this Earth. As vampyrs are naturally creatures of the shadows we are able visit the Shadow Realm, which is part of how we can travel through the shadows. Well, after my descent into revenge, I entered the Shadow Realm and the second tier and approached the Master Apep with a bid for more power. Master Apep is one of the most powerful of the 5 and was once a dragon of Egypt when he was banished into the Shadow Realm by Ramses II, he is also quite evil, which is why I approached him specifically. In exchange for my soul he would give me unimaginable power for me to extract my revenge against the Hunter.

At the time I was so focused on my revenge for Melody that I would have agreed to anything so I accepted his offer. Fortunately something happened to my soul, and as it was transferring to Apep the transfer was disrupted. I still got the power, but I don't have my soul, but he doesn't either."

"The rose!" Fleur gasped suddenly.

Raphael nodded sadly.

"Yes, my soul resides in the rose of the sarcophagus of Melody. Forever trapped there. In this representation of my mind, I made it the same as the real to forever remind me of what I have done. "

"Is there no way to get it back?"

"None that I know of yet. It is the one thing that I deeply regret, that I do not own my soul."

"I will help you get it back Cree. I understand why you did it, even if I wish you it wasn't so."

"Thank you" he said weakly. "After gaining the power from Apep, I went on a week long massacre of every single hunter that I came across. Yet one still eludes me to this day, the one that I most want to kill in this world."

After some time of a comfortable silence Fleur asked about something she had wanted to know since entering the room.

"So what is this room exactly?"

Raphael smiled.

"This room is an almost exactly replica of the library of my home, where instead of the books, each of the books here contain memories and knowledge. For instance this." He said getting up and walking towards a bookshelf and after scanning them grabbing one tenderly, brought it over to the couch and flicked it open. Coming to a page he passed the book to Fleur who looked down at the page expecting to see writing.

Upon looking at where there would have been writing in the book Fleur felt herself entering a memory, much like how it felt when they had entered the Raphael's mind.

**-Memory-**

_**October 31, 1992  
Werst, Romania**_

_**11:45 PM**_

_("Speech is in Romanian")_

_Raphael smirked as he and Melody fled the scene of the two young children lying passed out road. He loved this time of year. Every year on Halloween he and Melody would visit a local village and run rampant on the citizens in their demonic vampyr forms. Being that it was Halloween, the villagers would be especially superstitious and seeing a vampire. Well, that just made it better. It also helped that the castle of this village was believed to have been occupied by the devil._

_Panting they rounded a corner and hid in the darkness of the alleyway as they leaned against each other laughing hysterically as quietly as they could, seeing a group of villagers coming tearing through the road they just left looking for the 'vampires'._

"_Oh Cree, that was great! The faces on those two little girls was priceless!" Melody chocked out in between her laughter._

_Raphael was faring no better in his laughter as he remembered the two girls terror. After some time he peeked around the corner to make sure that the hunting party was gone before turning to his sister with a wicked grin on his face._

"_You want to do the next one Mel?"_

_Melody's evil smirk said it all._

_-Vampyr Rising-_

"_Are you sure this is right way Andrei?"said the small boy shakily._

"_Oh be quite Sorin. Of course I'm sure this is it." said the boy named Andrei_

_The two boys continued on down the darkened street before stopping abruptly as they saw a shadowy figure flicker across the street._

"_W..what was that?" stuttered Sorin._

_Although looking perturbed the older boy tired to not act scared in front of his younger brother._

"_Nothing" he said before mumbling under his breath "I hope"_

"_What we're nothing to you?" came a feminine voice from behind them._

_The two boys whipped around coming face to face with a demonic face._

_The girl was dressed in a black hooded cloak with hood thrown back revealing light brown hair. The absence of the hood also revealed to them her face. Her eyes had turned a deep blood red and sunk into her face that was a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Fangs protruded from mouth and over her bottom lip._

_It was obvious to the boys what she was. A vampire. If it wasn't obvious from her pale skin and fangs the stream of blood from the corners of her mouth gave it away. To afraid to say anything they just stood staring at the vampire in horror._

_Unnoticed to them another figure had pulled up behind them. Unnoticed that is until Andrei was tapped on the shoulder. Slowly turning around to hopefully see a rescue he came face to face with a black haired vampire who smirked evilly down at him._

"_Boo"_

_Andrei couldn't take it anymore and screamed out in fear as he collapsed in a faint against his brother pulling him down with him._

_Raphael laughed as he looked at the unconscious forms of the two boys before looking up to his sister who had an angry look on her face._

"_You couldn't even let me knock them out?" she demanded._

_Her only answer was a haunting laughter that echoed throughout the dark streets of Werst, reminding the villagers just what night it was._

-Vampyr Rising-

**Name: **Raphael Creed Ţepeş (Dracul)

**Species: **Vampyr

**Age: **17

**D.O.B.: **September 16, 1978

**Physical Description: **6'6'' with short coal black hair; pitch black eyes; capable of having giant leathery wings; faded lightning bolt scar

**Physical Fitness: **Excellent shape with cords of muscle, while not being overwhelming

**Abilities: **Enhanced speed and senses; demonic form; Shadow Arts

**Skills: **Tactical Intelligence; Stealth; Assassinations

**Languages: **Romanian (Native), English, Hungarian, Turkish, Persian, German, French

**Spell Power: **0/10 (bound magical core)

**Spell Knowledge: **6/10 (studies of the dark arts)

**Strengths: **Shadow Manipulation; working in the darkness;

**Weaknesses: **Minor Light Sensitiveness; Fire

**Rank: **Vampyr Lord; Lord Ţepeş (Dracul) ; Shade 00; Shadow Demon

**Next of Kin: **Castiel Marki (Father); Melody Beaucourt-Marki (sister) (deceased)

**Information: **Raphael is the young, ruthless leader of the Vampyr Nation and leader of the Shades, his personal group of assassins. While being known as a heartless killer, he has a strong sense of family. He is fluent in 7 languages as well as several other minor languages as is needed as his territory and business often expands into neighboring countries.

**Name: **Harry James Potter

**Species: **Human

**D.O.B.: **July 31, 1978

**D.O.D.: **September 15, 1989

**Next of Kin: **James Adam Potter (father) (deceased); Lily Reese Potter (mother) (deceased)

**Information: **The only known survivor of the killing curse, Harry was left at muggle relatives house where he was beaten to death by his Uncle. No one in the Wizarding World knows what happened to him.

**A/n: And now we know the driving force behind Raphael as well as introducing an important character and one of the main plot points. The Soul arch will be addressed more in what is right now 3 parts which will be coming up later.**

**How do you like Raphael's mind scape? And can anyone guess why Apep doesn't hold his soul entirely? Oh and if you can tell me what is going on in my first a/n, kudos for you.**

**Oh and the French on Melody's epitaph reads **_**"Always Pure, Always Dark, Always Loved" **_**in English. Translations come from Google Translate seeing as to how I don't know French. I have the cross designed out, and if I post it somewhere, I'll provide a link.**

**You'll also be happy to know that I now have more advance plans for this, to the point that I know how it will end. Just when is not clear.**

***Credit for Szotfrin and much of the Shadow Realm information comes from **_**damon blade**_**'s fic **_**Wolf**_**. Credit for Aimee Beaucourt comes from **_**The Lie I've Lived **_**by **_**jbern**_

**Peace,  
~Cain**


End file.
